


Trust

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), not real happy with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Before every dungeon, Syngigeim must make her choice of allies.





	Trust

“Very well. Then our Warden-slaying party shall include myself, the Leveilleurs, Captain Lyna, and last but not least...our vaunted heroes.” The Crystal Exarch said, turning to Syngigeim, Q’hara, Eleone and Rostik.

“By my reckoning, we have eight people, enough for two parties,” Syngigeim said.

“I shall defer to your judgment in these matters, you know your compatriots skills better than I do,” the Crystal Exarch said.

“...Hara, a moment to strategize over to the side here,” Syngigeim said, pulling her Miqo’te companion to the side.

“I’m sticking with Alisaie,” he immediately said out of earshot of the group.

“I thought you would, but there’s something else I want to ask about the Exarch. Are you on the same wavelength on me about him?”

He looked to the left and he looked to the right and then he leaned in close and whispered, “The possibility that he might be my brother-from-another-tribe-and-therefore-you-know-who did not escape my notice.”

“So one of us should keep an eye on him. The other question is, do we split up the Leveilleur twins?”

“...I think Alisaie needs all the emotional help she can get. Because uh...things went very badly in Amh Araeng, lets say that.”

“Alright then. So uh...let me figure out our parties here,” she said, walking back to the group. “Exarch, what are your skills?”

“I can wield spells to heal or harm, or even fashion an arcane shield and sword should we have need of a defensive wall. Simply say the word,” he said.

“Excellent, so Alphinaud, Alisaie and Q’hara to one team. Exarch, do you wish to be with them or with myself, Lyna and Rostik?”

“I think I shall be on your team, Mistress Syngigeim. If only for Captain Lyna’s sake.”

Lyna gave an approving nod. Eleone patted Syngigeim’s shoulder. “I’ll look after the twins in your stead.”

Syngigeim gave her a dark, disturbing look. “You’d better.”

–

Alright. It was best to divide everyone in mind with what they could do. Thancred, Arashi and Eleone could bear the brunt. Alphinaud, Urianger, Q’hara, and herself could provide healing. Q’hara, Sanda, Arashi, Minfila, Alisaie and herself could fight. Gods that was a lot in mind. Okay, at least one choice was easy.

“I would like Minfilia to accompany me in this so called ‘sport,’” Syngigeim said. “I want to see what Thancred has taught you for myself.”

Minfilia gasped in surprise and nodded. “O-of course! I promise I won’t be a burden.”

“I know you won’t be,” Syngigeim smiled reassuringly and nodded. “And since I wasn’t with him last time, I would much like to have Alphinaud with me.”

She thought she saw the faintest of blushes as Alphinaud nodded. “I will always be glad to stand by your side.”

“I guess this means you are meaning to attack then...” Alisaie said a bit sullenly.

“Yes, meaning my last choice will of course be our defen-” Syngigeim said but was quickly interrupted by Arashi.

“I’m going. I’m your wife. I am not going to let anything harm you,” The Au Ra said, stepping forward.

_You are a bit late in that regard,_ Syngigeim thought. The pouch where she stashed away her wedding ring suddenly felt a bit heavier in it’s weight. She would have to break her heart soon.

–

Thancred and Eleone were the defenders. Herself, Urianger, Kaen and Q’hara for healing. Y’sthola, Minfila and Mariko were the damagers. “Y’sthola, I think you get highest priority here,” Syngigeim said. “You are the one most curious about the ancient secrets of the Ronkan Empire.”

Y’sthola nodded and gave a good grin at that. “You are a scholar as well, Syngigeim. I would think you would have an interest as well.”

She shrugged. “It’s not as if this is my history to speak of. I feel more of a passing hero at best and a tourist at worst. But I am certain you and Urianger will make fantastic discoveries and elucidate me in time.”

Y’sthola nodded. “Well then, whom else shall be joining us?”

“Well my heart says bring my bestest friend in all worlds along with me, because it has been awhile since I last saw him,” Syngigeim said, grinning down at Mariko. “Unless you have any objections or significant desires?”  


Y’sthola smiled and looked up to the sky. “Tis a shame that  _he _ is not here, else I would ask for him to protect us. As it stands, however, I still would at least like to have Q’hara instead.”

Q’hara actually gasped at that. “I- I am surprised Master Matoya! I would figure you would have forged a strong bond of companionship with Kaen or something.”

“That may be true but I also call you a friend and companion and I would be remiss not to share such discoveries with such another seeker of truths.”

Wait, Q’hara was actually tearing up at that? He rubbed the tears away from his eyes and said “I won’t let you down!” 

“So Thancred or Eleone then,” Syngigeim said.

Eleone shrugged. “Make it a two/two Scion/League split.”

“I was about to say you might be more suited for this, but whatever the lady insists,” Thancred said.

It was then that Syngigeim noticed Q’hara and Y’sthola were off to the side, whispering about something. Strange. 

–

Despite the rather large gather of Scions and Wanderer’s League members for the Well, Syngigeim’s mind was pretty much set on whom would go in right from the start.

“Ryne, Thancred, Elly,” She quickly said.

“That was...fast.” Q’hara said.

“I think after the events that occurred recently, those three could do it.”

“I just- I think Alisaie should go instead of Elly!” Q’hara said.

“Q’hara it’s fine!” Alisaie said.

“No it isn’t! Not with that...what happened here before. I think-” Q’hara started, but then Alisaie stepped forward.

“We have already given Tesleen her peace, Q’hara. I don’t  _need_ to be there. I’m not as fragile as you think I evidently am!” Alisaie said, storming off.

“Hey wait!” Q’hara said, beginning to run after her but Elly grabbed his shoulder. 

“You’ll just anger her some more.  _I’ll_ go talk to her,” Elly said, rushing to catch up with the Elezen.

So Syngigeim and everyone just kinda awkwardly stood around. Ryne shuffled over to stand close to Syngigeim, “Should we go after them?” she quietly asked.

“Give it...10 minutes. Actually no, let’s give them the time they need.”

And so they all perched along the well wall, awaiting the return of Elly and Alisaie. Which they did. “Hey! We’re cool!” Elly said. “Granted it wasn’t anything between us that wasn’t cool but ya know.”

“So uh, same as before?” Syngigeim asked.

“Yeah sure!” Elly said. She then turned to Alisaie and said, “I’ll give them hells for you.”

–

There were too many faces in front of her. Okay okay. Organize by group. Thancred, Arashi, Eleone, Aubinaux, tanks. Herself, Kaen, Alphinaud, Urianger, sometimes Q’hara, healer. Herself, Arashi, Mariko, Elly, Q’hara, Ryne, Alisaie, Rostik, Aubinaux, Sanda, attackers. Parse it down. Parse it down!

“Okay okay. Eulmore, Alphinaud’s business. He’s coming along.”

She heard a cough from Alisaie.

“Attacker...Q’hara!”

“Present! Oh wait, uh SURE!”

“Uh...let’s see, Ryne! Ryne! You want to-” Ryne was already rushing forward to join Syngigeim. Syngigeim gave her a high five. Alisaie just looked on while Elly just patted her on the back.

“So that leaves defender. Got any preferences, Alphy?”

“Arashi.” He quickly said.

“THANK YOU!” An extremely loud shout came from the crowd. It was Arashi and she gave Alphinaud a pat on the head. “Sometimes, you are good.”

Syngigeim sighed. “Alright, let’s take down Vauthry!”

–

Aubinaux, Arashi, Thancred. Herself, Alphinaud, Urianger, Q’hara. Herself, Q’hara, Mariko, Arashi, Elly, Aubinaux Alisaie, Ryne.

The doors were closed right now, but beyond promised the end. The gates to hells, it seemed. “Do we want to sort out who’s going with whom or-” Syngigeim said.

“We are all going with you Syngigeim,” Q’hara said.

“I mean, everyone said their speeches so...” Elly started to say.

“Wait. Would no one get mad if I pick my absolute favorite people for this one?” Syngigeim asked.

“Why would we?” Ryne asked. Syngigeim glanced over at Arashi.

Syngigeim cleared her throat. “Alphinaud, Mariko, Alisaie-”

“FINALLY!” Alisaie cried out.

“...Arashi.”

Arashi gave a smile, walked over to Syngigeim and hugged her. Prompting the twins and Mariko to do the same. And Syngigeim heard a whispered “You’re stealing my thing,” from Mariko to Arashi.

“Alright then. Into the door and into the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Write about ALL the scenes where Syngigeim decides on her Trust party. It's a good idea!" she foolishly thought.


End file.
